Talk:Tristan-Maya Conflict/@comment-26466087-20140805183406
The more I analyze this friendship, the more I actually question why I liked them as friends in the first place. Let's start out with their very first interaction together. Tristan is best friends with Tori. Tori despises Maya because she thinks that Maya will date her ex-boyfriend, Zig, that she still has feelings for. Since Tristan is as loyal as a golden retriever to Tori, he also is hostile towards Maya and detests her. Maybe that is sort of understandable, but Tristan's reasons for disliking Maya were shallow and fickle, seeing as he was easily persuaded into liking her after Maya became Tori's friend. Then as Tori grows closer to Maya, Tristan does too because he and Tori are sort of like a package deal. After Zig and Maya share a kiss while Zig is dating Tori, Tori completely shuts both Maya and Zig out (which is fully understandable). Of course, Tristan drops Maya like a hot potato because of Tori's distress. Yeah, he doesn't even think twice about trying to patch things up. He just sides with Tori like a guard dog. Eventually, Tori forgives Maya, and Tristan is automatically chummy with her again just like that. Tori moves away. Tristan says to Maya "You're my new best friend!" That's basically the exact same thing as saying "I'm all out of toilet paper, so tissues will be the new thing I use to wipe my ass for now!" It's as if their friendship before literally meant nothing to him. Not to mention, he treats her like shit. Right after he meets Zoë Rivas, he decides that she's his new new best friend, all because she played a character on his favorite TV show. He even almost tells Zoë and Miles about Maya's first boyfriend Cam who committed suicide, which is a very sensitive subject for her. I completely understand why Tristan was pissed at Maya after she told Miles that Tristan was head over heels for him. But Tristan had fed Maya a bunch of bullshit. He said that he and Miles mutually kissed when Miles was completely taken aback by it. Miles was okay with the kiss, but he didn't like it. Maya was really just trying to help him because of the lies that Tris blabbed to her. She didn't want anyone to fuck with her best friend and break his heart. Tristan forgave Maya eventually and supported her romantic interest in Miles, but their friendship just got even worse after that. Tristan is so self-righteous and always thinks that he knows better than Maya does. I was so pissed when Tristan referred to Zig as Maya's ex-boyfriend right in front of Miles! Are you kidding me? They never dated and Maya never promised Zig she'd wait for him. Also, Tristan straight-up BACKSTABS Maya by befriending Zoë after she posted photo-shopped pictures of Maya in lingerie to the internet and made her life a living hell, all because Zoë claimed that Maya "stole" Miles from her when (a. Miles and Maya weren't even dating then (b. Miles is a person, not a piece of property that can simply be taken away from someone and (c. Zoë was just a rebound to Miles and they were merely make-out buddies. It escalated to Tristan FORCING Zoë and Maya to get along. And he acted like Maya was in the wrong and Zoë was the victim of betrayal and hurt. I respected Tristan in Sparks Will Fly, but that's about all. Tristan crossed the line with Maya when he blew up at her for telling Simpson about his relationship with Grant. Yes, he was completely delusional and thought that Grant was his first love, but he wouldn't even hear Maya out. She did the right thing! Now Tristan is spiteful and hateful towards Maya. He's just an asshole who's never genuinely cared about Maya's feelings and emotions. I can't believe I was so blind to see that this is such a toxic, tainted friendship.